Thyndralon Moonarrow
Thyndralon Moonarrow is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter who served under Illidan Stormrage during the War of Outland. During the Siege of the Black Temple, he was sent off on a suicide mission, and was captured by the Watchers, and placed in the Vault of the Wardens. Early Life In the centuries before the Battle at Mount Hyjal, Thyndralon, and his sister Talyara, were raised in the forests of Ashenvale, two of the only births that year. Each was powerful in their own right, his sister set on the path to become a Sentinel, while he was put along the one of druidism. Though most of the other male pupils excelled at the life-commanding arts, Thyndralon was truly never interested, usually sneaking off to train with his sister. As they aged, they grew ever closer, both of them as adventurous as any young elf would be. When the second demonic invasion of Azeroth began, both of them eagerly fought to protect the World Tree, despite its eventual destruction that saved the world from Archimonde. Both of them, mostly unaffected by their newfound mortality, continued to serve the Kaldorei, and by extension, the Alliance. However, the power that Thyndralon yearned to master was not in the hands of the newly awakened druids, but in the hands of another power, one that was not so easily welcomed in the lands of Kalimdor. Training In the months before the Dark Portal reopened, Thyndralon had realized what he had sought. He was looking to train in the magical arts, and who better to learn from than the most powerful magi of the Kaldorei: the Illidari. His imminent betrayal of the night elves shocked his sister, who vowed to stay away from magic at all costs. Upon joining the Illidari, he, along with the hundreds of other initiates, was put through many rituals. The demon summoned for him was an observer: the best match for his personality. Observant, and serving who they choose for power. Upon consuming the demons heart, the demon inside him spoke. But instead of convincing him to join the Legion, it simply gave him basic instructions. The other rituals commenced, the vision of the Legion's power, the searing of his eyes. The mutations upon him were typical, based on his demon. Under the thick blindfold he wore, two more eyes grew on the side of his face, as empty and burning as the normal ones, dubbing him the name "Eyeballs". The tattoos bestowed upon him were meant to keep the demon within from making him kill himself, but were also made to draw power from nearby spellcasters. His weapon of choice was typical of an Illidari agent, two long glaives, etched with the sigils of the Illidari. With his initiation complete, now, he was a demon hunter. The Illidari Thyndralon willingly served under Illidan for months, fulfilling his commands not only on Outland, but in Kalimdor and the Eastern lands as well. His primary task was to find and retrieve demonic and elven artifacts that could be used to augment the Lord of Outland's power. In the months that the War on Outland went on, he fulfilled his duties to the Illidari, before his eventual capture by the Wardens after the fall of Illidan. When the Legion broke the Vault of the Wardens open, Thyndralon escaped with the rest of his kind, joining in the defense of Azeroth, stationing himself in Dalaran to protect the magi. Appearance Even before his transformation into a demon hunter, Thyndralon was always seen as a rather large kaldorei, about a full head over other males of his race, almost brutish in nature, if it were not for his unusual intellect and silence. His hair, black as a raven, flows down his back, ending just past where his elbows go down to. He is shirtless at all times, as is demon hunter custom, letting his brown tattoos show to the world. The tattoos curl over his shoulders, flowing down his chest and down his side, mostly hidden by his arms. His skin, affected by the demonic tattoos, is a dark purple colour, a moderate contrast to the dull brown. He wears ceremonial garbs, thin grey cloth flowing from just below his hip bones, down to the middle of his shins, cutting off in a tight manner. Over his groin lies a ceremonial cloth, the green fabric engraved with ruby jewels, another spreading down the back of his legs, identical to it. Either on his back, or in his hands, Thyndralon wields two bulky twin glaives, hilts engraved with the mark of the Illidari, Orange blades forming into an upward crescent, both ends facing towards their master. They radiate almost no magic, save for what was used to put the Illidari mark onto it. His feet and hands are both bare, his nails all ending in sharp, blackened claws, useful in combat if his glaives are lost. Personality All his life, Thyndralon has been a quiet man, helping where he can in silence, taking what he can in. When he took in the powers of an observer, his constant knowledge of what happens around him only expanded. He speaks sparingly, letting almost no emotions get in the way of his decisions. While in combat, he uses as little fel magic as he can, relying on his brute strength and the power of his glaives to do the work for him, despite his sacrifice, and obvious magical prowess. Despite serving people like Illidan, Thyndralon rather glaringly cares about the wellbeing of those around him, content to do whatever is necessary to protect them. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari